


Tenggelam

by yucc



Series: juhaku week 2015 [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Era, Day #3, JuHaku Week, M/M, Male Slash, Manga Spoilers, Prompt: Depravity and Affection, Romance, for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jatuh dalam <i>Depravity</i> terasa semakin menyenangkan bila dilakoni berdua.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>Crack Pairing Celebration</b> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenggelam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Judar hanya ingin orang-orang berhenti berpura-pura mau bermain dengannya padahal di mata mereka ada kengerian yang coba ditutup-tutupi.

Sejak Judar tiba di sini, ia hanya menemukan orang-orang membosankan yang kerjanya cuma menyuruhnya belajar sihir. Meski demikian, ia masih beberapa kali dibiarkan berkelana tanpa tujuan di dalam istana, selama ia sudah menguasai materi mantra yang disodorkan padanya. _Heh, bagus_ , apalagi Judar adalah anak yang cepat mengerti, jadi ia punya lebih banyak waktu luang untuk jalan-jalan sesuka hati.

Judar pertama kali bertemu dengan Ren Hakuryuu pada salah satu penjelajahannya ke kebun istana.

Ia ingat persis bagaimana pangeran cengeng itu hampir menjerit-jerit saat ia erat-erat memeluk tubuh yang sebelas dua belas besarnya dengannya. _Duh_ , mau bagaimana lagi, sebab burung-burung putih di sekitarnya akhirnya berhenti berputar-putar tanpa arah begitu ia mendekati Hakuryuu.

Hari itu, Judar menemukan buah yang dinamai persik, menemukan bahwa ia sangat menyukai rasa yang dihasilkan dari buah itu, dan bagaimana di kemudian hari ia menyadari bahwa persik kesayangannya paling enak saat dimakan bersama-sama dengan Hakuryuu.

—

Mata biru yang menyebalkan mengarah padanya, lalu, “Aku punya beberapa hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu—“

Sepasang senyum. Dua. Wanita. Pria. Wanita. Pria. Waa-aa-nn-ii-tt-aa. Prr-ii-aa. Lebih banyak. Senyum lagi. Ada benda yang melayang. Ada anak kecil. Ada benda yang melayang memutari anak kecil itu. Ada—

Ada—

_A d a—_

Pintu yang hancur. Api, api, api, apiapiapiapi _apiapi **apiapi—**_

Wanita. Pria. Bergelimpangan. Wanita, pria, anak-anak, terbakar, gosong, arang, tongkat-tongkat-tongkat cadar-cadar-cadar tersebar di penjuru, penjuru—ini. penjuru. _desaaa—_

“A-apa ini—“

Teriakan. Tangisan. Teriakan. Tangisan. Judar. Judar. Judar. Lari. Lari. _L A R I_ —

“Apa ini—hentikan—heeennntttiiikkkaaannn….”

 ** _JUDAR—_**!!!

“HENTIKAN!!!”

—

 **[** m e r e k a . h a r u s . m e m b a y a r . s e m u a n y a. s - e - m - u - a - n - y - a **]**

**—**

“Hei, Hakuryuu.”

Pemuda yang sedang ia pakai pahanya untuk berbaring itu menundukkan kepala, menyejajarkan arah pandang iris biru dan iris merah darah. Wajah pemuda itu dekat sekali dengan wajah Judar, sehingga bila Judar mau mencium bibir di atasnya, ia tidak perlu mengangkat badan sama sekali.

“Apa?”

Judar mengulurkan tangan, meraih pipi kiri Hakuryuu yang sebagaian dihiasi dengan luka bakar, lalu menempatkan telapak di situ dan mulai mengusap.

“Akan kuberikan seluruh dunia ini untukmu.”

Hakuryuu menarik sudut bibirnya, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah yang dulu, dulu-dulu sekali, kalau tersenyum terlalu lebar sampai banyak orang takut sang pangeran kecil akan membelah wajahnya sendiri. Judar tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, karena Hakuryuu yang waktu itu bukan miliknya, bukan Ren Hakuryuu, sang raja pilihan si Magi Hitam, Judar.

Ren Hakuryuu yang tengah memangku kepala Judar sekarang adalah rekannya yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini bersama, untuk kemudian membangun dunia baru dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

“… Bagus. Karena aku menaruh harapan tinggi padamu, Judar.”

Memilih jalur ini dengan Ren Hakuryuu, bagi Judar, rasanya seperti tenggelam dalam lautan hitam pekat, cairan yang adalah darah mengering dari jiwa-jiwa yang sudah ia pisahkan dari raga mereka oleh tangannya sendiri. Semakin lama, arus kuat gelombang gelap membawa Judar semakin mendekati dasar.

Judar tidak mengalihkan pandang, _oh_ , mata biru Hakuryuu memang menipu, biru jernih seperti lautan tenang, padahal aslinya adalah samudera ganas yang setiap saat membuat ribuan kapal amatir karam.

Hakuryuu mempertemukan bibir mereka, dan sungguh, Judar tidak keberatan untuk tenggelam dalam kegelapan, dalam kumpulan Rukh hitam milik Hakuryuu, **_b e r s a m a_**.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
